


Safe and Sound

by logicaltribbles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is how it should be (Written pre-BoO release, canon divergent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Safe and Sound**

_Just close your eyes the sun is going down_

_you’ll be alright no one can hurt you now_

_come morning light you and i’ll be_

_safe and sound_

_It’s over._

_It’s all over._

Leo fell to his knees at the realization.

Gaea was defeated. Her armies vanquished.

And it was all over.

Everything they had been fighting so hard for, all of those nightmares he had endured, all of his suffering… had paid off. He turned to Frank, who happened to be standing next to him when Percy delivered the final blow, and the two exchanged disbelieving grins. Finally they could-

_“JASON!”_

The grin was gone faster than it appeared. Leo’s head whipped around and he caught sight of Piper- beautiful, wonderful Piper who managed to look great covered in dust and blood and tear tracks running down her face- running towards the limp body of her boyfriend- his best friend.

Leo didn’t remember getting to his feet. But the next thing he knew he was running, sprinting as fast as his tired legs could carry him. _No no no no no please no…_

The boy dropped to his knees again, this time skidding the last half a foot to Piper, who held Jason’s head in her lap as she tried to wake him up.

“Please wake up Jason! Please!”

“C’mon man! Don’t do this to us!” They shouted over each other frantically. His chest wasn’t moving… Damn it his chest wasn’t moving! Leo shoved his calloused hands into his tool-belt, hoping to find something, anything, he didn’t know what. He just knew that his best friend was dying and he was desperate. He grasped what felt like some sort of flask and yanked it out.

“Piper! Piper move!” He commanded as gently as he could to the sobbing girl. Leo tilted Jason’s head up and poured the contents of the flask- which he knew had to be nectar- into his friend’s mouth. Then it was the longest five seconds he had ever experienced until Jason began coughing. Leo let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. To his left Piper give a sob of relief. Jason’s eyes cracked open and focused on the two kneeling beside him.

“…So… did we win?” His voice was small and fragile but it was _Jason’s_ voice and _Jason_ was speaking and _Jason wasn’t dead_. Leo laughed louder than was necessary.

“Yes, we did.” Piper answered with a shaky smile. Jason leaned up on his shoulders and winced, but his eyes were wide and there was a huge smile on his face.

“Dude, what kind of question is that? Of course we won! You got me on your side, remember?” Leo threw his hands up in the air. “We just saved the whole flipping _world_!” And with that he threw one arm around Piper’s shoulders and the other around Jason’s, then proceeded to pull the two into a very awkward but still very joyous group hug. Gaea was defeated, the world was saved and the two most important people in Leo’s life were safe and sound. Just as it should be.

“Ow! Not so tight man! Recovering from some fatal wounds, here.”

Yes, everything was just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote almost a year ago on tumblr, and i kinda wanted to upload it here too cause why not. Canon divergent, considering BoO wasn't published yet. I got a prompt for Safe and Sound with the character Leo Valdez on tumblr, and this is what I pooped out. Short and sweet, but i wanted to share it anyway because happy friendship cuddles. So voila!


End file.
